Jedi Apprentice The Lost Books:Book 1 Shiantar
by CRIMS0NKNIGHT
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent on a mission to Shiantar(Original Planet). Bant and Siri screw up and end up going with them.Story about friendship. Garen,Reeft and most of Obi's frends appear in this story.
1. Author's Notes : Introduction

- Author's Note: This is my second attempt at writing a fic. My first one needed a lot of work. Now I will work extra hard and careful on this fic. Please Readers and Reviewers tell me what you think about my fic.   
  
- Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and anything that has to do with the Jedi do not belong to me. They belong to George Lucas. Bant and Siri belong to the author of The Jedi Apprentice books. The original characters Areiminita Kriya , Serichimi Trukno , Sairatama Nill , Ri Sei Na all belong to me!!!  
  
-This fic takes place when Obi-Wan is 16 (before Tahl's death) Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to a planet called Shiantar to observe it's inhabitants because it's government wants to join the Republic. Well before all that Bant and Siri screw up and they end up taking the wrong ship. Now they have to join Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on their mission. But the mission does not go as planned. Now the four have to search for the missing mayor in the wilderness. Bant and Siri are not really used to the wilderness . You have to read the story to find out more.  
  
-Readers please review. I would really appreciate it. The more reviews I get , The sooner i update this story. 


	2. Chapter One : Bant's Mistake

Shiantar By:Andre Rivera  
  
Obi-Wan stared out the windows of the Republic Cruiser called , The Antione. He was nervous about this new mission he and Qui-Gon were assigned to. This mission would take them far beyond the Outer Rim to a planet called Shiantar about 5 days away from Coruscant. Shiantar was a planet not of the Republic and only recently they have requested to join the Republic. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent to observe the ways of the people and talk with it's leaders.  
  
They had just left Coruscant an hour ago and the trip to Shiantar would be long and boring. At least that's what Obi-Wan thought.  
  
Obi-Wan sat in his quarters staring up at the ceiling. It was the only thing he could do to pass time. He wanted to go explore the ship , but he thought about doing that later.  
  
********************* Bant and Siri Tachi wandered around the hangar looking for their ship , The Antigone. Their masters Tahl and Adi Gallia were sent on a mission to Malastare and the Council requested that the two Padawan's join their masters.  
  
"There it is!" Bant hapilly announced."The Antigone! Come on Siri let's go!"  
  
Siri and Bant rushed towards the Republic Cruiser. Upon entering the ship , the doors behind them were sealed shut. The ship was beginning to take off .  
  
Bant approached a pilot who was nearby. "Excuse me sir , but is this ship heading for Malastare?" she asked.  
  
The pilot looked at her with confusion. "I'm sorry but this ship is heading for Shiantar not Malastare."  
  
Bant began to panick and sweat trickled down from her blue forehead. She was sure that they were on the right ship. She asked the pilot another question."But sir isn't this the Antigone?"  
  
Now the pilot looked even more confused. "No young ladies you are on The Antione. I believe you might have gotten on the wrong ship. The Antigone is not scheduled to leave until this evening. "  
  
"Sith! We're on the wrong ship!" she screamed angrily at herself. She needed to get off. "Please pilot you must turn this ship back. We are greatly needed on Malastare."  
  
"I'm sorry" the pilot apologized. "but I have strict orders from the Chancellor that this ship remain on course unless instructed to do so by the Councellor himself."  
  
"Oh no! This is all my fault!" Bant said covering her face with her hands. "We must contact the Council immediately and inform them of our situation."  
  
Siri just looked at her. "Look what you've gotten us into Bant. Our Master's will be furious."  
  
"Maybe this mission will be fun for the both of us."Bant replied , trying to smile. "I hope..."  
  
"Yea right...."  
  
***************** Obi-Wan was about to fall asleep when he saw someone standing at his door. He looked up in surprise. "Bant? Siri? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Bant here needs to get those eyes checked. We were suppose to be on our way to Malastare until Bant got on the wrong ship. Now we're stuck here until this mission is over." Siri answered.  
  
Bant tried to remain as calm as possible. After all this wasn't all her fault. Right? Maybe it was. "I'm sorry Siri. " she apologized. "Hey but look on the bright side. At least Obi-Wan is here."  
  
Siri sighed. "Yea , I guess you're right."  
  
"I think we should tell Qui-Gon about this." Obi-Wan suggested. "Have you told the Council yet?"  
  
"Yes." Siri answered. "The Council wishes for us to accompany you and Qui-Gon on your mission."  
  
"All right then. Let's tell Master Qui-Gon about this."  
  
***************** Qui-Gon sat on the table looking over the papers he needed for the mission ahead of him. This was certainly going to be a long and tiring mission. This was the second time he had to travel to a planet that wanted to join the Republic. The first time he gone alone. He was without a Padawan then. This time he was glad Obi-Wan was with him. He enjoyed the company of Obi-Wan. Every mission the two had been to certainly seemed to get more interesting as it progressed.  
  
Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's familiar presence nearby along with two others. He looked over and saw Obi-Wan with his two friends Bant and Siri.  
  
"Obi-Wan. What is going on here? Why are Bant and Siri here?" he asked.  
  
"Master." he began. " They accidentally boarded the wrong ship and now the Council request that they join us on our mission."  
  
"Well then." Qui-Gon said. "I guess the more the merrier. Obi-Wan please explain to your friends the mission."  
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
****************** The five days it took to arrive at the planet of Shiantar were short. Obi-Wan had spent most of the time talking to Bant and Siri. Qui-Gon joined the conversations once in a while , but he spent most of his time going over the mission. Now he had to take care of two others. Obi-Wan could certainly cause a lot of trouble sometimes , but now he was with two of his best friends. He could only imagine the kind of havoc they could wreak.  
  
Now that they had finally arrived on the planet things would get even more complicated. He hoped that Tahl and Adi's guidance had had a great effect on their Padawans.  
  
The planet of Shiantar was beautiful and green. Forests stretched as far as the eye can see. The air was fresh and clean , unlike the smog filled air of Coruscant. The city's architecture was unique and remarkable. Never had Qui-Gon seen such a peaceful planet. People of different races wandered the spaceport and they were getting along. Most of the spaceports Qui-Gon had visited were full of hostile beings , starting trouble with anyone that got in their way. The sky was a bright white color and the five moons circling the planet formed a circle in the sky.  
  
As the four Jedi exited the ship a woman approached them. She was Corellian from the looks of her and beside her stood another Corellian a few inches shorter than her with much darker skin. "Hello honorable Jedi . " she greeted them. "I am Areiminita Kriya , assistant to the mayor of Shiantar . This is my student Serichimi Trukno. The Mayor wishes to see a Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice. Is it possible that any of you might know him?"  
  
"I am he." Qui-Gon answered. "This is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi . The other 2 are Siri Tachi and Bant. The Jedi Council had insisted that they accompany us on our mission. They too are Jedi Padawans. I hope that it is no trouble at all bringing them along."  
  
"Oh certainly not." Areiminita replied. "Now please come with me. The mayor wishes to speak with you immediately."  
  
Areiminita led them to the center of the spaceport where a giant building stood. The place was most likely very important for being placed in the center of the city. Obi-Wan stood beside Qui-Gon during the trip. Siri and Bant followed not too far behind them.  
  
The building was made of a magnificent material of which were unknown to the four Jedi. It looked like a mix between marble and concrete but it was a blue color. The building was surrounded by yellow flowers that shone like gold. A pond was located to the left of the house. A few Shiantarians sat beside the pond. Staring and admiring it's beauty. Areiminita informed them that the place was called the Light Of Shiantar for it was where peace and order were kept. The Light Of the Shiantar was certainly a beautiful sight to see. The four Jedi had never seen anything s beautiful. The only thing that could rival it's beauty was the The Room Of A Thousand Fountains located inside the Jedi Temple.  
  
Bant and Siri were certainly filled with awe , but Obi-Wan seemed troubled by something. This was something Qui-Gon noticed quite often on missions. Obi-Wan always felt something disturbing whenever he was on missions , but sometimes those feelings were just his own fears and insecurities. Qui-Gon would talk to the boy about this later. Now was definately not the time. They had an important mission to fulfill. ************* 


	3. Chapter Two : Uncomfortable

Author's Notes : I was so sad that i didn't get any reviews on my first chapter that i didn't write a lot for my second chapter. Please reviewers the more reviews i get the more i write and update.  
  
Chapter 2 : Uncomfortable  
  
  
Siri Tachi and Bant followed closely behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.   
  
"I hate diplomatic missions" Bant whispered under her breath. She had been on far too many of them with her master and every single one she'd been on was certainly far from exciting. Now she was stuck on another diplomatic mission. Worst of all she was stuck on a diplomatic mission with Siri Tachi. Siri's friend Bruck Chun had once tried to kill her if not for Obi-Wan coming along to save the day. Sure she had forgotten about that ordeal. And she felt bad when Siri had lost one of her friends , but there was something preventing her from wanting to get too close to Siri.   
**************************************************************************  
  
Siri stood a few feet next to Bant. Bant seemed like a nice person , but Siri felt a little uncomfortable around the Calamari and tried to avoid her as much as possible. She didn't know why , but she had a feeling that the Calamari didn't like her. She would try and last through this mission with her along. But she asked herself , how long would she last? Not for long she told herself.  
**************************************************************************  
End Of Chapter Two 


	4. Chapter Three : Aisa Yanip Bounty Hunte...

Chapter 3 is up.I'm still sad.There arent people reading or Reviewing my story. Come one people why dont you just give my story a chance.  
  
Chapter 3 : Aisa Yapin -Bounty Hunter  
  
Areiminita brought them inside the Light Of Shiantar. Obi-Wan's eyes wandered around the room. The inside of the building was far more beautiful than the outside. The blue walls were carved with elaborate designs. The stairs to their left were made out of a shiny , blue crystal. The air smelled cool and fresh. In the center of the room stood a fountain made from the same crysal as the stairs. Behind the fountain was the door to the Mayor's ofiice and where Areiminita led them.  
  
Obi-Wan looked behind him where Siri and Bant followed. He could feel how uncomfortable the two felt around each other. He didn't understand why they felt that way towards each other. During the trip to Shiantar the three of them talked in Obi-Wan's quarters. Maybe because Obi-Wan was around they felt more comfortable around each other. But now Obi-Wan had to stay beside his master and the two would observe from a distance which meant they would have to stay close together.  
  
Obi-Wan had that feeling again as they approached the mayor's office. Something was definately wrong. But what was wrong? His questions were answered when they entered the Mayor's office. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Qui-Gon looked around the empty office. The mayor was not here where he should be. The office looked like it hadn't been occupied in days. But the mayor was here today , awaiting their arrival. Qui-Gon approached the desk where a holo-projector lay. He turned it on and was alarmed at what he saw.  
  
Aan image of a woman with dark brown hair appeared. Her eyes were covered with a helmet but her nose and mouth were clearly visible. Her skin was light and pale. Qui-Gon recognized her as one of the most dangerous Bounty Hunter's that roamed the Republic ; Aisa Yapin . Beside her image was the image of a chubby man who was no doubt a Shiantarian because of the blue mark on his forehead. Qui-Gon assumed that the chubby Shiantarian was the mayor.  
  
Aisa began to speak. "Your mayor here poses a great threat to my client. He fears that if he agrees to join the Republic , the planet might gain more power. He has ordered me to kill him , but I have other plans. If you can bring me the treaure of Shiantar , The Orb of Understanding , your mayor will be spared. Send whoever you wish. You may send Jedi even , but in order for your mayor to live you must bring The Orb of Understanding to me." That was the end of the message.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Aisa Yanip was one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy. In her entire career she had killed at four Jedi. In her weapon collection she kept a Wookie Bowcaster , a stun baton , and a pack of Thermal detonators. Her most favorite weapon was the lightsabers she had stolen from the fallen Jedi.  
  
People often mistook her for a Jedi. She killed anyone that made that mistake. She despised Jedi and wanted to kill them all off , but there were too many of them. Two of the Jedi she killed were only Padawans. The other two were Knights. Without her thermal detonators she probably would never have defeated those Jedi.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** 


	5. Chapter Four : The Little Blue Boy

Author's Notes: *Sigh*No reviews. I shall be patient. In this chapter we meet another one of my original characters. His name is DreAn and he is half Corellian and half Mon Calamari....This is the tale of how his adventures began...The tale of his first steps of becoming one of the 10 legendary Jedi.(Another fic i'll write later.)  
  
  
  
Chapter Four : The Little Blue Boy  
  
  
  
  
  
No one ever thought a being of any species would find adventure in a planet like Shiantar. Much less an eight year old boy with a thirst for adventure. Shiantar was always so...so peaceful. Well maybe not always. Once in a while a few bounty hunters came looking for their bounties or a pack of wild dogs came to raid the city markets. But one could not find adventure in those things. And whoever thought the Jedi would ever come on such a peaceful planet? For a little eight year old boy the Jedi's arrival would mark the beginning of a life full of adventures. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
DreAn Nav Arevir lived on the Shiantar for eight years. Ever since he was born. His mother was part Corellian and part Mon Calamari. That was where DreAn got his blue eyes and blue highlights. His father was pure Corellian. DreAn was fascinated by his mother's background. Though he couldn't learn more about the Mon Calamari from her because of her death when he was two , he would always go to the the city's library to learn more about them.  
  
When DreAn's mother had died his father had disappeared and he was left all alone. DreAn's neighbors found the orphaned child and took him in as if he was their own. DreAn never forgot about his mother. He could remember her silvery blond hair , the sweet smell of the sea that always followed her , and the blue attire she loved to wear. Blue. Blue had been his mother's favorite color. He inherited his blue hair and eyes from his mother. Blue was the color DreAn always wore. He felt that if he wore blue all the time that his mother would always be near , watching over him. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
The streets of Shiantar City. At night it was lonely and empty. Not one being walked the streets at night. Not because it was dangerous , but because Shiantar was a place where one could get a good night's rest without having to worry about being dead the next morning. During the day it was lively. Every single resident was in the streets , either to take a walk or to find something new at the marketplace. DreAn walked the streets that day. On his way to the library he could have sworn he saw four Jedi walking towards The Ligh Of Shiantar. His eyes must have been playing around with him. Jedi? Here? Maybe once something interesting would finally happen on this dull ball of grass.  
  
He stayed a short , but safe distance behind the four Jedi. He was careful not to be seen by them. He noticed that one of the Jedi was a tall elder man , though not as old as a grandfather. The other three were much younger. Two of them were humans with light hair and the third... He couldn't tell what she was from that distance. He had to get closer. Moving closer he could finally make out her her appearance. She appeared to be a......No she couldn't be! She was!!! She was a Mon Calamari!!! He had to follow them for as long as he could. Maybe he could learn more about his mother's people if he watched her. As he watched them enter The Light Of Shiantar he walked over to the windows to watch them from the outside. Their eyes were full of wonder as they gazed upon the beauty that was The Light Of Shiantar. Now the Jedi made their way towards the mayor's office. When they entered DreAn remained by the window and waited for them to exit.  
  
Ten minutes later........  
  
The mayor's assistant seemed to be panicking. Something happened in the mayor's office. The eldest of the four Jedi placed a hand on her shoulder and said something that seemed to calm her down. She then led the for Jedi up the crystal staircase to the second floor.  
  
What had happened there? DreAn wondered. **************************************************************************** ****** 


	6. Author's Notes Two : The Mon Calamari

Author's Notes  
  
OMG!!! I didn't know Mon Calamari were so UGLY!!!  
Well even though they're really Ugly I'll always think of Bant as a beautiful Mon Calamari girl.  
Did they have to be so ugly though?  
Oh well.  
I made a mistake on the descriptions of the Mon Calamari's .  
But hey but this is AU so the Mon Calamari's in this universe are not ugly fish like creatures.  
In this universe they are attractive blue humanoids with blue hair and blue eyes. hehehe .   
I hope the readers dont mind.  
By the way a new chapter will be up soon so please be patient for now.  
Maybe in a couple of days.  
May the Force be with all the readers of this story.  
  
-AzNnEgGrOePnOi 


	7. Chapter Five : The Orb of Understanding

Chapter Five : The Orb Of Understanding  
  
Place : Second Floor Of the Light of Shiantar.  
  
The second floor was much brighter than the first. Everything was made of the same blue crystal that the first floor was made of. There was only one room on the second floor and it was heavily guarded. Five armored guards stood in front of the doorway. Each guard wore a different colored armor. One guard wore a blue armor and held a spear-like weapon. Two others wore a red color ; one of the reds a lighter shade.  
Blasters were clipped onto their belts. The last two guards wore gray. One guard wore a lighter shade of gray and held a blaster rifle. The other guard wore a dark shade of gray and held a vibro-ax. Each guard looked alert and ready. Anyone who would try to go through here would have a hard time going through the guards. That is if they weren't Jedi.   
  
Areiminita addressed the guard in blue armor to come to her.   
  
"What may we do for you milady?" He asked.  
  
"We will need access into the Room of Understanding." , she answered."We have received a message from a bounty hunter. The life of the mayor is in danger. We will need to bring the Orb of Understanding to the captors in order to save the mayor. There isn't much time to explain. Please just let us in."  
  
"That is terrible news indeed. Will you be needing the assistance of Shiantar's Special Forces?"   
  
" No. S.S.F. will not be needed . We have Jedi here to help. But be alert without the mayor to keep order , we will need S.S.F. To watch over the city until the mayor is brought back."  
  
"We will do what we can milady. Gray Guards open the door to the Room of Understanding."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Areiminita and Serichimi walked toward the room. The five Jedi followed. The Room of Understanding was no doubt the most beautiful room in the Light of Shiantar. The walls were mirrors and the roof was made of a much clearer and bluer crystal. Shards of crystals were scattered throughout the floor , each one a different shape and size. The crystals were placed on the floor carefully forming a pattern. In the center of the room there was a blue field of light that contained a large blue orb. To many it would seem like it was just an ordinary ball. But the Jedi could feel the energy radiating from it. For a moment all they could do was stare at it until Areiminita spoke up.   
  
"Behold , The Orb of Understanding. The Orb of Understanding is the most valued treasure of Shiantar. It is the very source of our peace and prosperity." Areiminita explained.  
  
"There is the story to The Orb of Understanding and how it has brought the people of Shiantar happiness." Serichimi added.  
  
"Yes. Many years ago our neighboring planet sought great power and decided to take over the many planets surrounding them. We were to be their first target. As you can see our planet has very little defenses and any attack would certainly bring us down. But Shiantar's people poured all their love and knowledge into an orb. The orb grew powerful. Our enemies were already on our planet making their way to The Light of Shiantar with the intent of taking over our government. But when they arrived the mayor offered them a gift. A large blue orb. The power contained within the orb showed our enemies the mistakes they were making. Our enemies retreated and our planet was spared. The orb also affected our people. No longer was there violence or hatred. The beings on this planet are all about love, caring and friendship." Areiminita finished.  
  
" Whoa that is one powerful orb." Siri commented.  
  
" Well it explains why this planet is so peaceful." Qui-Gon added.  
  
"Master. Do you believe that Aisa Yanip wants the orb so that others can use its power?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"It's very possible." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"I don't believe so." Areiminita interrupted. "The powers of the orb will die as soon as it leaves the planet."  
  
"It may be possible that your enemies might want to bring war into your world." Bant suggested.  
  
"We must learn more about what our enemies want with the orb." Qui-Gon said."Bant , Siri and Obi-Wan you may begin the mission. I will follow closely behind and meet up with you later. We must learn what we can about our enemies."  
  
" Yes Master we shall be on our way." Obi-Wan said before running down the stairs and walking out the door. Bant and Siri were trying to catch up.  
  
  
-End of chapter 5  
  
.....sorry so short.....  
Well People what do you think? Sucks huh?  
Well more be up soon.  
Keep reading. 


	8. Chapter Six : The Follower

{Author's Notes}  
Well here's chapter six... Hope I didn't keep everybody waiting too long.....  
And I suck at writing humor so people please feel free to complain as much as you want about my writing.... I'm not a funny person (well it depends on what kinds of jokes i tell If this story had a sexual type of humor then it would be funny hehe...)  
Hope you enjoy............  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six : The Follower  
  
  
DreAn saw a human boy exit The Light Of Shiantar. Two others followed him, one was a human female the other was the Mon Calamari he noticed earlier. The male was far ahead of the other two and the other two struggled to keep up.   
  
"I wonder what they're in such a hurry for?" He whispered to himself. "Maybe I'll go see what they're doing...... After all today is my free afternoon. My guardians won't mind..... I hope.... Well something like this doesn't happen all the time here on Shiantar.... Oh what the heck! This could be fun..."  
  
DreAn stayed a close distance behind the three. It looked like they were going into the woods. But for what? No one lived in the woods. There were few animals and they were mostly birds and small critters. Something interesting must be going on in the there. But what? And why would a bunch of Jedi want to go? He would just have to wait and find out.  
  
The three stopped. DreAn hid behind one of the bushes. The male Jedi was scanning his surroundings. DreAn would have to be careful not to make any noise or sudden movements. If he did then this adventure would end sooner than it had started. DreAn had waited his entire life for something like this to happen and now that it had finally arived he wouldn't make the mistake of ruining it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait guys...." Obi-Wan stopped and looked around the woods. He sensed something , but he wasn't sure what it was. It could have been a person or something else. "Do you sense anything? Siri? Bant?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno... Go ask fish lady here. Bant use that fish communication thingy... I heard that-" Siri said but was interrupted.  
  
"For your information, only dolphin's and whales do that kind of communication." Bant corrected.  
  
"Whatever.... A fish is still a fish to me. And by the way Obi-Wan who put you in charge? Just because you're the only male here doesn't mean that you could go around giving us orders?" Siri complained.  
  
"Only male? Seems like there are two here?" Bant replied.  
  
"Whatever...."  
  
"You two please stop fighting!!! Qui-Gon put me in charge. And your masters aren't present at the moment so you must listen to my master." Obi-Wan said. "If we are to work together like this we must all learn to get along..... Even if it is just for this one time"  
  
"Yea Obi-Wan you're right. I'm sorry Siri."   
  
"Whatever Bant...... Just this once....."  
  
"All right now that we got that settled we should concentrate on finding Aisa Yanip. Do you two have any knowledge of her?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Master Adi told me that she is one of the most wanted bounty hunters in the Republic. She has killed many Jedi in her career. Most of them Padawans."  
  
"Well then we should all be carefull. We're all Padawan's here." Bant added.  
  
"Maybe she's really hungry. And when she does find us she'll only go for you Bant. I heard fish is an essential part of the bounty hunter's diet." Siri teased.  
  
Bant just ignored the comment.  
  
"Siri-" Obi-Wan started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Yea yea ok I'm sorry Bant. " Siri apologized.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter Seven : Worries

All of Obi-Wan's friends appear in this story.  
Hehe... This is after all a story about friendship and trust.  
More to come soon. I promise this story will have more updates this week because school starts next week for me. And that means less time and less updates.  
  
Chapter 7: Worries  
  
~~*Back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant*~~  
  
The Jedi Library. The place where a padawan could fill their head with all the knowledge of the universe. It was here that Garen Muln came to find information on his next assignment.  
  
"This is so boring." Garen muttered to himself." I'd rather be flying that new Jedi Starfighter right now. Why does my master keep thinking of the most boring things for me to do?" he sighed.  
  
Garen spotted a familiar face nearby. It was his friend Reeft. He quickly approached him.  
  
"So Garen have you piloted the the new Jedi Starships yet?" Reeft asked. "I hear they're pretty awesome."  
  
"Naw not yet... My master's been busy teaching me some new kata's. He says if I practiced more on my lightsaber skills instead of flying every new starship that comes along, I'd be as good as Master Yoda by now."  
  
"Well he is right. You certainly need to improve your skills with a lightsaber. You never know what could happen on your next mission. For all you know the Sith might show up."  
  
"That's not likely to happen." Garen chuckled. "They've been extinct for over 2000 years. But I guess you're right."  
  
"By the way Garen. Did you hear what happened to Bant?"  
  
"Nope what has my fishy friend gotten into this time? Is she in trouble? Will she be a fried fish the next time I see her? Hey are Mon Calamari edible? I heard bounty hunters like to eat fish."  
  
"No my friend" Reeft couldn't help laugh. "She was suppose to go on a mission to Corellia with Siri. They are to meet up with their masters."  
  
"That's interesting. I doubt they'd last long together. Hopefully Siri doesn't get angry and try to eat her or something like that."  
  
"That's mean. Why are you so mean to Bant?"  
  
"Oh Reeft you've known me long enough to know that I'm only joking. Bant is one of my closest friends. I'm just worried what Siri might do to her."  
  
"They'll be fine. Don't worry."  
"Oh and how is that so?"  
  
"Well apparantly Bant ended up bringing them both of them to the wrong ship."  
  
"That sounds bad."  
  
"Well not if it's the same ship that our Obi-Wan is on."  
  
"Whoa Obi's with them?! Qui-Gon too?"  
  
"Yes. Bant and Siri have to come along for the mission."  
  
"I better contact Obi-Wan!"  
  
"I don't think you should interrupt. They're on a really important mission. It wouldn't be wise to contact them at this time."  
  
"What kind of mission?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
"Aww so much for old reliable Reeft."  
  
"I'm not old."  
  
"You're older than me."  
  
"So that does not make me old."  
  
"Oh well, but if that blonde haired devil does anything to Bant or Obi-Wan I swear I'll-"  
  
"Garen..."  
  
"Well I'm just saying fish face and Oafy better watch themselves."  
  
"Don't worry Bant and Obi-Wan can take care of themselves."  
  
"I hope you're right." 


	10. Chapter Eight : More Arguments

Chapter 8 : More Arguments  
  
  
"You know if fish-" Siri started but stopped when Obi-Wan gave her one of those looks. "As I was saying." Siri continiued. "If Bant weren't so slow we would have gotten there by now."  
  
"If you just shut-up and stopped complaining I wouldn't have this headache right now." Bant replied. "I swear I'd rather hear a Wookie sing than listen to your stupid complaining."  
  
"I could just cook you and feed you to the bounty hunter." Siri threatened. "Maybe that way we won't have to go through too much trouble."  
  
"Don't you dare insult my people Siri Tachi." Bant yelled, anger in her voice.  
  
"Oh and what are you, the almighty Bant Eerin going to do about it.?"  
  
"Stop it you two. Please!" Obi-Wan pleaded. "I just don't understand why you two can't get along."  
  
"You just don't understand girls do you Obi-Wan?" Siri asked.  
  
"I only see one girl here? Where's the other one?" Bant tried to look confused though Siri and Obi-Wan could't really tell.  
  
"Bant please..." Obi-Wan begged. "You two can argue after this mission is over. For now let's just give all our focus and attention on our task."  
  
"Whatever..." was Siri's only reply.  
  
"We should set up camp here." Obi-Wan suggested. "We'll start again in the morning. I suggest you two keep your distances from each other. I don't want to see you two fighting again."  
  
"I'm staying away from her." Siri said. "I don't want to smell like fish." Then she just walked away.  
  
Bant was about to say something when Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore her Bant." was Obi-Wan's advice.  
  
"Yea..." Bant replied. "Well I'm glad you're here Obi. I'd hate to think about what would happen if I was alone with 'Little Miss Man' over there."  
  
"Siri's not that bad when you get to know her Bant."  
  
"Whatever Obi."  
"Well I think I'll go and set up camp right now. There'll be food set up later."  
  
Obi-Wan started a small campfire. He set up three small tents where the three of them would be staying. A few sandwiches and ration bars were laid out by the fire, waiting to be eaten by the next hungry person. Bant and Siri stayed away from each other. Siri sat by a tree and looked up at the stars. Bant sat on the other side of camp and wrote on her datapad.  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to talk to both of them about getting along. He had already talked to Bant about it. Now it was Siri's turn. He sat next to her then looked up at the sky.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" Obi-Wan commented.  
  
"Yea... Especially when you can't really see them on Coruscant."  
  
"Siri... I think you and Bant would be great friends if you give it a try."  
  
"I don't think that would work Obi-Wan. You see my birthparents are fishermen and-"  
  
"Siri..." Obi-Wan interrupted. "You shouldn't lie like that. You told me your parents were politicians on a faraway planet with very little water."  
  
"Well I needed an excuse."  
  
"I'm just saying Siri... that once you get to know Bant she is really a compassionate and caring person. And she doesn't really look that bad."  
  
"Well you are right she doesn't really look that bad." Siri said. "For a Mon Calamari she's actually really pretty. I just don't think we would get along very well."  
  
"Just try not to get into anymore fights with her." Obi-Wan requested. "We really need to concentrate on this mission."  
  
"I'll try..."  
  
"Siri there is no try.."  
  
"Shut-Up Obi-Wan."  
  
"Well Siri I think I'm going to rest now. Were going to have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
Obi-Wan was walking over to his tent when he felt a disturbance in the Force. He looked around to see what it was. Nothing. Heading back to his original destination he constantly checked his surroundings for something. Then out of nowhere something that looked like a little blue boy fell out of the trees and landed on the campfire. The campfire which was very small was instantly put out. The campsite was dark and Obi-Wan couldn't see a thing except for the stars in the sky. 


	11. Pre Chapter Eight : What Happened Before

Pre Chapter 8 : What Happened Before  
  
DreAn followed the Jedi through the woods, staying a far enough distance as to not be detected but not too far that he would lose sight of them. He had been following them for over five hours. His legs begged for rest, and he wanted nothing more than to rest his aching feet. He couldn't stop. Not yet. Not when he he had gotten so far.  
  
DreAn noticed the male Jedi stop and check his surroundings. He could probably feel DreAn's presence somewhere nearby. DreAn had to think quickly or he'd be caught. If the Jedi found him they would probably send him back to the village ending his little adventure. Getting caught wasn't an option. He would have to avoid them longer. Maybe then they'll decide to let him come along.  
  
Trees. The forest was full of them. DreAn decided to climb high up the trees to avoid detection. If he was high enough maybe his presence wouldn't be felt.  
  
His idea seemed to be working. The male Jedi stopped searching and kept on walking. If he stayed up here he could just hop from one tree to the next. But the sun would be setting soon and it would be hard to see the next tree in the dark. He would need to get off by the time it got dark or he would probably fall off.  
  
  
Night fell but the Jedi kept going. DreAn knew it was a bad idea to get down from the trees. He would use up too much time trying to get down so he just kept following the Jedi from above. Watching each step he took, he carefully made his way from one tree to the next.   
  
The Jedi stopped to set up camp. DreAn watched them from afar. The Mon Calamari and the human female looked like they were arguing about something. There was a lot of screaming and arguing coming from them.   
  
(Author's Note: If you're wondering why the Mon Calamari in this story are blue instead of the salmon color they're supposed to be then go read my author's notes part two)  
  
The Mon Calamari girl. She was beautiful. DreAn didn't have much of a chance to really see her until now. Her hair and skin were a dark blue and her eyes were an aqua green. DreAn wanted to ask her questions. But that could wait till later.  
  
  
The two females finally stopped arguing and went their separate ways. The male Jedi was talking to the human female. DreAn hopped over to another tree so he could listen to their conversation. His idea didn't work. The two spoke in low voices and he couldn't make out any of it. When the male Jedi decided to leave, DreAn followed him.  
  
The Jedi stopped again. "You're too close DreAn" he whispred to himself. "Better slowly move to the next tree." He took a step and fell. He fell right above the small campfire. The small fire was not strong enough to burn his clothes and his fall put out the flames. Everything was dark. And the only light came form the stars above. 


	12. Chapter Nine : Obsessions

Chapter Nine : Obsessions  
  
Garen and Reeft had gone to the hangar to check out the new Jedi Starfighters. Garen couldn't resist jumping into one of them and give it a test drive. He climbed into one of the two seated models so Reeft could come along for the ride.  
  
"I'm going to help Obi." Garen declared. "Can't be too careful when Siri Tachi is involved. I wonder how Master Gallia puts up with her."  
  
"Are you insane Garen!!! What will your master say about this?"  
  
"Reeft stop worrying. He's on one of those solo missions. No need to worry about him for another three weeks."  
  
"What about the Council?!?! What do you think they will do if they found out about this?"  
  
"Well we'll just have to tell them that Obi-Wan needed our help. We couldn't just ignore his call for assistance."  
  
"I swear Garen. Im going to-."  
  
"Reeft. Shut up. I've already set the coordinates for Shiantar. Better buckle up."  
  
"I can't believe you got us into this mess!" Reeft complained. "Well be kicked out of the Jedi Order fro sure!"  
  
"Oh quit your complaining Reeft!" Garen chuckled. "When's the last time you've been outta the temple?"  
  
"It's been a long time." Reeft admitted.  
  
"Well it's about time you got out of the temple. And besides this little fighter was getting lonely. I just couldn't leave it all alone."  
  
Reeft sighed. "You and your stupid obsession with starfighters."   
***********  
  
Hyperspace. This new Jedi Starfighter model had hyperspace capabilites and it would take Garen and Reeft to Shiantar in only three days. They knew the kind of trouble they would be in when the Council found out about their little plan. The trouble they were in wasn't enough to get them kicked out of the Order. Although it would probably get them an entire year of extra meditations. But they couldn't just let Bant and Obi-Wan have all the fun.  
  
It was getting really quiet. Garen and Reeft hadn't said a word to each other since they took off. The reason being Reeft was asleep. Garen also wanted to get some sleep but it was hard for him to fall asleep. Reeft was a loud snorer. Garen could remember a time when the two were paired up on a camping trip. Garen spent many sleepless nights on that camping trip. Maybe he could get some sleep as soon as Reeft woke up.  
  
A few hours later Reeft did wake up. Garen felt tired and exhausted. Sleep would do him good and now that Reeft was awake sleep was a possibilty.   
  
Garen slept peacefully. Reeft watched him curiously. He had obviously been awake most of the time. He probably knew why. Garen had always complained about his loud snoring. Even when Reeft fell asleep during classes he still snored. He was easily caught by the teachers because of his snoring problem. Reeft chuckled at the thought.   
  
*****************  
  
"Where are those two troublemakers!" Mace Windu asked the supervisors at the hangar.   
  
"We saw them take off Master Windu." the supervisor replied.  
  
"Have you any idea where to?" Mace asked.  
  
"Not a clue Master Windu."  
  
Mace growled. "Those two are going to be in a lot of trouble when i find them." 


	13. Chapter Ten : Blue and Bruised

Chapter 10 : Blue and Bruised  
  
DreAn's butt hurt. Why wouldn't it? He just fell 20 feet from the trees and landed on a pile of burning wood. The wood wasn't enough to burn his clothing but it was still hot. No doubt his butt was bruised and bluer than it's usual blue color. And he was caught. He couldnt't run away now. The Jedi would surely run after him if he did. Now was the time to face them and explain himself. Maybe they would be nice enough to let him come along.  
  
The male Jedi took out a glow rod and lit up the dark campsite. The two others did the same. The male Jedi approached him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Was his question.  
  
DreAn was speechless. He struggled to get a word out of his mouth, but found it too difficult."  
  
The human female came closer to him. She ignited her lightsaber and pointed it at his throat. "Maybe this will get you talking."  
  
"Siri he's only a little boy." The Mon Calamari protested.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry." DreAn managed to say. "I just wanted to follow you and see what you were up to. I-I hope that I didn't cause any trouble."  
  
"I don't sense any deception in him Siri. Put your weapon away." Obi-Wan commanded. Siri did as she was told and hooked her saber back onto her belt. "The city is too far from here. We can't send him back now. It's too dangerous for him to go back on his own."  
  
"I understand Obi-Wan." The Mon Calamari replied.  
  
"Are you guys serious!!!" DreAn yelled. "You don't know how much this means to me!!! Thank you! Thank You!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up kid." Siri warned. "We're on an important mission right now. You better not get in the way. By the way I'm Siri Tachi. That over there is Obi-Wan." Siri looked over at the Mon Calamari and grinned. "And fish face over there is Bant Eerin."  
  
"I'm DreAn Nav Arevir. Nice to meet you. Don't worry I won't bug you guys too much."  
  
"Good." said Obi-Wan.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"Kid's kinda cute don't ya think Obi?" Bant commented.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of you when you were little. Always looking for adventure and getting into trouble." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"You were the one always talking me into those things." Bant reminded.  
  
"True. Oh the good old days. Nowadays we rarely have time to really hang out."  
  
"Think how even little time we'll have when we become Jedi Knights."  
  
"I'd rather not think about it. For now let's just enjoy what time we have together. Hey I know! When we go back to the Temple we can get the gang together and really wreak some havoc. Maybe Siri can come along." Obi-Wan suggested.  
  
"Yea great idea! But I'm not sure about Siri."  
  
"Aww come on Bant. Siri doesn't really hate you. She just needs time to get to know you."  
  
"Sure... Whatever Obi. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go get some rest. Good night."  
  
Bant climbed into her tent and went to sleep. Siri was still sitting by the trees staring at the stars. The little boy, DreAn was sitting by the campfire rubbing his aching bottom. Obi-Wan approached him.  
  
"Hey why don't you get some rest. You can use my tent tonight." Obi-Wan offered.  
  
"Really! Thanks!."   
  
DreAn climbed into Obi-Wan's tent and began to sleep. When Obi-Wan looked over to check on Siri, he realized that she too was in her tent trying to get some much needed sleep. Sitting at the trunk of one of the nearby trees Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He was asleep in a matter of minutes. Tomorrow would be a much longer day than he anticipated. 


	14. Author's Notes Three : QuiGon

Author's Notes Part 3  
  
Did you think I forgot about Qui-Gon???  
No Why would I do such a thing? Hehe.  
Qui-Gon will come up in the next few chapters.  
Right now I'm just mostly focusing on Obi-Wan and his friends.  
  
As always reviewers are very much appreciated. Though I won't let getting little reviewers get me down. I'm enjoying writing this story and I'll still work on this story until I finish every single chapter. 


	15. Chapter Eleven : Dangerous Footprints?

Chapter Eleven: Dangerous Footprints?  
  
Areiminita held in the palm of her hands, the Orb of Understanding covered in a blue cloth. "Jedi Master Qui-Gon. I entrust unto you the duty to protect the Orb of Understanding. But be wary. Only a being with a pure heart, full of love and compassion, may hold the Orb or their soul will be forever lost. There are very beings with those rare qualities. Though I do not doubt that you carry a heart full of love and compassion, I am not willing to take any chances."  
  
"I understand." Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"Then please go to the bounty hunter and get our leader back. This city greatly depends on him."  
  
"I will have him back safe, then."  
  
"Thank you. The Jedi are one of the reasons Shiantar wanted to join the Republic."  
  
"We are only fulfilling our duty."  
  
Areiminita placed the Orb of Understanding upon Qui-Gon's hands. Its power and influence was almost impossible to resist. If used for evil, this Orb could be used as a powerful weapon. The same would be true if used for good. The Orb had already been used for good, but if used for evil, the effects could be devastating.  
  
Qui-Gon left the Light of Shiantar and headed for the dark forest. Night had already fallen on this part of the planet, but Qui-Gon felt the need to go despite the conditions. Three Padawans were left master-less and unwary of the danger that surrounded them.  
  
As he reached the entrance, he saw three sets of footprints which most likely belonged to Obi-Wan, Bant, and Siri. A few meters to the right, there was another set of footprints. These were smaller footprints, either belonging to a child or a species with small feet. From the direction it was headed towards where the three Padawans were located. Qui- Gon felt the need to hurry. The Padawans could be in danger. He ran into the darkness, carrying the Orb in one hand and his other hand ready to reach for his saber. 


	16. Chapter Twelve : Temple of the Prophecie...

Whoa finally! an update at last! can you believe it!  
anyways if you're wondering, the words surrounded by word or sentence are   
meant to be italic, but since this site doesnt allow   
italic stuff you're going to have to deal with it...  
  
enjoy!!! I'll update this story soon cuz i got a lot  
of chapters done while i was taking a break...   
  
12 :Temple of the Prophecies  
  
Obi-Wan awoke before the early morning sun rose. The cold morning breeze filled the atmosphere and the stars still blanketed the sky. The search for the mysterious bounty hunter could take days, so Obi-Wan organized all the food rations and all the emergency equipment they would require for the following trip. There was also the problem of bringing along the little blue boy. Their food would now be more limited and there was also an extra life to protect.  
  
Bant and Siri left their short and almost rare slumber and awoke to the aroma of burning wood and carnage. Obi-Wan must have caught one of the little critters that inhabited these dense forests.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what is that?" Siri asked.  
  
"I found it trying to steal some of the emergency equipment," he explained. "Then I killed it, skinned it, and now I'm coking it. Soon enough we will be eating it."  
  
"Awww... Obi-Wan! You killed a poor, innocent, little creature!" Bant whined.   
  
"hehehehe... Won't be the last innocent creature we cook," Siri smirked and moved an eye towards the uniquely blue Mon-Calamarian.  
  
"Shut-up!" Bant yelled. "And besides my species is poisonous to the stupid blonde humans. No offense Obi."  
  
"Who said I was gonna eat you? Master Yoda's had enough of that disgusting porridge. I think he could go for some Siri Seafood Specialty."  
  
"Not again you two," Obi-Wan interrupted. "We have a mission remember? We can think about cooking each other later"  
  
"Alright let's get started," Siri said.  
  
"Umm... Aren't we forgetting someone?" Bant wondered.  
  
"DreAn! Wake up!" The three Padawans said almost harmonically.  
  
DreAn jumped out of his, well actually Obi-Wan's tent, fully awake and ready for the day ahead of him. When Obi-Wan saw the young boy who was full of determination, he was reminded of a twelve year old boy who had as much spirit as the young child before him. This little boy yearned for adventure just as much as he had wanted to become an apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Before leaving, Obi-Wan, Siri and DreAn enjoyed a delicious breakfast of smoked Shiantar forest critter. Bant sat at a faraway tree, disgusted at the three for eating a cute and harmless creature. Well it would have been cute if Obi-Wan hadn't killed it and cooked it. Bant could never imagine eating anything that had been alive a few hours ago. Just the thought of it made her stomach turn. She would not be eating anything anytime soon.  
  
  
  
The forest looked much thicker than before. It seemed like the entire forest grew overnight. Or maybe it could just be the fact that they wandered deeper into the forest.   
  
A few distances away Obi-Wan saw an ancient building. Vines and other forest greenery constricted the aged building. It was as if the temple was its prisoner, like the temple had committed a terrible crime and was cursed to spend a million years safeguarding the treasures of the forest .   
  
"Hey guys! You think that place could be used as a hideout?" Siri wondered.  
  
"It could be. Why don't we go check," Obi-Wan suggested.  
  
The temple had no doubt been abandoned for many decades, probably even for many centuries. DreAn was tempted to go further into the temple and explore, so he wandered away from the group and went the direction his curiosity led him. Besides, what adventurer would pass up an opportunity like this one? There were many possibilities inside this enigma. Priceless treasures and remains of primitive civilizations could lie hidden within these chambers.  
  
DreAn went further down the dark corridors of the temple, wanting to see more of the ancient wonder. He eventually ended up at a mysterious altar containing unlit candles and strange murals embedded on the stone walls. Suddenly a warm breeze came from behind DreAn and lit up the candles in the room. The light revealed the images the timeworn murals were meant to represent. There was a carving of a lightsaber, a symbol of the sky, a symbol of wind, a skull, a book, a girl, a warrior wielding a blaster, a pair of eyes, a hand, a timepiece and ten circles, each with a carving of one of the symbols. Though not knowing the meaning of the masterpiece, DreAn was still in awe for these were rare pieces of art that only the most talented of artists could ever hope to create.   
  
As DreAn stared in awe at the beautiful pieces of art, he was interrupted by a loud ringing in his ears. The pain in his head was agonizing, but it only lasted for a few seconds. When the ringing ceased, he heard the voices in his head.  
  
Mind   
  
Power   
  
Fear   
  
Disaster   
  
Destruction   
  
Mind of Wind   
  
These words repeated inside of DreAn's head until the pain was too much for him to bear and he collapsed on the hard ground.  
  
  
  
In another part of the temple Obi-Wan felt something pull at him. It wasn't the Force. This pull seemed to come from a much more unexplainable source, much like the Force, but wit much more influence. Then he heard voices whisper in his head.  
  
Pain   
  
Loss   
  
Misery   
  
Sorrows   
  
Dedication   
  
Skill   
  
Sword of Fire   
  
Not too long after Obi-Wan heard the voices, he fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Wake up Obi-Wan!" Bant kept shaking the unconscious body and and gave it a few hard slaps ever once in a while. Siri was also busy trying to get DreAn to wake up. She was getting the same response as Bant. Nothing. There were still signs of breathing and a pulse. The only problem was that the two couldn't awake. All Siri and Bant could do at the moment was to wait until the two's condition improved. If nothing happened soon they would have no choice but to forfeit the mission.  
  
DreAn's dream felt all too real. He could feel both his mind and body in the dream. It felt as though his entire self was trapped in this dream. Beside him he noticed the same blonde-haired, male he had come to know as Obi-Wan along with eight other unknown beings. They were all surrounded by a mixture of light and dark; the darkness surrounding them and the light in the form of white streaks flying before them.  
  
Chosen to end man's sorrows.   
  
Their strength from me borrow.   
  
Some destined to rise, some destined to fall.   
  
Either way they must heed their call.   
  
A talent burns in each one of them,   
  
growing with every word of this requiem.  
  
A chosen one with hands of the sky,   
  
A warrior with a sword of fire,   
  
A hero with a mind as strong as the wind,   
  
Another who will rise in times of need.   
  
There is a being who keeps all the knowledge of the worlds   
  
and a woman who may just seem like a little girl.   
  
There is a fallen one who walks with the Grim Reaper.   
  
And one other who will be the seeker.   
  
A secret lies within one man   
  
and the final will unite when the time will come.   
  
All ten are needed to fulfill the prophecy.   
  
All ten will need each other for darkness will soon roam free.   
  
The voice and the strange message came from out of nowhere and the other nine beings around DreAn looked as confused as he did. Then the darkness faded until only a bright , blinding atmosphere encircled them. DreAn then awoke to the warm light of Shiantar's star and the sweet smell of exotic wildlife. Beside him lie Obi-Wan, also awaking from his own rest. Could Obi-Wan have also seen what DreAn saw?  
  
"I don't know what happened to me," a confused Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Neither do we," Bant scolded. "Don't scare us like that again!"  
  
"I think I saw you in my dreams," DreAn interrupted.  
  
"I think I saw you too," Obi-Wan told him.  
  
"Hey, it was only a dream," Siri said. "Now we've been delayed on our mission. You two have been asleep for five hours! Let's go! Now! Before it's too late!"  
  
Getting up as quickly as possible, Obi-Wan stretched for a brief moment and ran towards the endless forest. "You guys coming with me or what?" He yelled. The other three ran after him while he ran towards where the Force led him. The other three struggled to catch up to the Padawan's greater speed.   
  
To be Continued.......... 


	17. Chapter Thirteen : Frozen Heart Within a...

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you'll like this chapter and review.  
  
Chapter 13 : Frozen Heart. Trapped Soul.  
  
Aisa Yanip sat in the corner of a darkened room in her hideout and polished her custom made blasters and paused every once in a while to view her lightsaber collection. Today there would be a probability of adding another four to the collection. If she was lucky. She was so busy thinking about the Jedi and the Orb that she almost forgot about the mayor tied up in another part of the room. She didn't really care if he found a way to escape, though it was not likely that he would. He wasn't that important anyway, for the prize she would soon obtain was worth more than a worthless, not to mention obese mayor. The Orb of Understanding would give her the ultimate power to seize control of the planet and take all of its riches for herself. There was nothing that could withstand the power of the Orb, not even the Jedi. She would no longer need to run around the galaxy, chasing the nearest bounty and competing against other bounty hunters. Soon this planet would be under her control. Not to mention everything else that this planet had including the food. Aisa Yanip believed that Shiantarian food was irresistible to just about anyone. She could just imagine it now. Fresh Shiantarian fish covered in Shiantarian tar-tar sauce and fried Shiantacritters, sliced into thin pieces and dipped into sweet and sour Shianta-sauce. There was also the incredible Shiantarian wine that had the incredible power to remain cold no matter what the temperature. She could enjoy eating such foods everyday, for the rest of her life. Thinking about these deliciously irresistible Shiantarian delicacies only made her more impatient with the Jedi's delay.   
  
"I can sense your evil, greedy intentions," the mayor said, interrupting her thoughts about the food.  
  
"Shut-up, your fatness! It's people like you that cause people like me to seek revenge on those who have power."  
  
"I have no power. What is this power you speak of?"  
  
"You control the actions of your people," she replied harshly. "You see yourself as one more important than them when it is they who must work to keep the environment a place that they would grow to love."  
  
"You assume too much."  
  
"And you believe that what you do is right for your people?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I do. You must understand that."  
  
"I understand nothing you say. Your kind have brought me nothing but sorrow and despair."  
  
"You brought this upon yourself," the mayor replied.  
  
"Yes I am sure I did. Is it not true that corrupt government officials are the cause of the peoples troubles in the galaxy?"  
  
"Yes, I am sad to say that it is true, but not all of us are corrupt."  
  
"Well I wouldn't know how each one of you thinks and I don't really care," she said. "You're going to be dead soon anyway! All the inhabitants of this planet will be my slaves and I shall rule supreme. I will show no mercy."  
  
"Have you no heart?" the mayor asked.   
  
"I have not a heart nor a soul," Aisa replied. "Those things are lost to me. I am only a weapon of destruction. A weapon that will be used to hold this planet hostage and all its food."  
  
The mayor looked confused.  
  
"I meant all of its riches," she corrected herself.  
  
"But you do have both a heart and a soul. You have kept them hidden from this world. Why not set them free once more?"  
  
"Be silent!" Aisa demanded. "I grow tired and weary of people telling me such things." She then ran out of the room and left the mayor by himself. Somewhere deep inside she felt that the mayor's words were true and deep inside her , the heart and soul she once cherished were still there, waiting to be released. But there was a part of her that didn't care. It believed that to survive in a galaxy such as this, one must depend on ones self and no other, for every being had the power to deceive another. There was a part of her that believed no one else could be trusted and she would not make that same mistake ever again.  
  
  
AN: In the next dew chapters Garen and Reeft join the party and we also learn about Aisa Yanip's past. 


	18. Chapter Fourteen : Reinforcements? No! I...

Chapter Fourteen : Reinforcements? No! It's Just Those Two!  
  
"We're here Reeft!" Garen said with excitement. His eyes stared at the beautiful planet before him and he moved one hand to towards the back of his seat, using it to shake the sleeping Reeft awake. "This starfighter is awesome! Not to mention the weapon system. High intensity lasers, high density gravity bombs, rear lasers, and not to mention the hyperdrive generator that was specially installed on this one."  
  
Uninterested, Reeft closed his eyes and resumed his sleep.   
  
"By the way, that extra space in back of you is supposed to be a third seat. Probably for extra passengers or something. This starfighter was specially ordered for certain Jedi and the council ordered them so that they fit the needs of their pilots. I wonder who this model is for?"   
  
Reeft opened his eyes once more. He knew he couldn't get out of this one. Once Garen started talking about starfighters or just flying anything in general there was no knowing how long the seemingly endless droning would end. "Check the those papers over there Garen," the sleepy Jedi suggested. "Now please, I need to sleep! Don't wake me up until we reach the planets surface."  
  
"All right... Let's see," Garen then switched the fighter into auto pilot and shuffled through the papers sitting in a compartment on the side of his seat, looking for the one that would answer his question. "Here we go," he said as he found the paper he was looking for. His eyes widened in disbelief. "This starfighter is reserved for Obi-Wan. It is a gift they will reward to him when he claims the title of Jedi Knight! This must be a mistake." Garen searched the other papers, thinking that there was some sort of mistake.   
  
Reeft awoke, not surprised that Obi-wan would soon own such a magnificent ship. He could tell though, that there was a bit of jealousy welling up inside of Garen. "Too bad it's not for you. Such jealousy is in your eyes. Why do they turn into such a bright shade of green?" Reeft teased. He couldn't help himself. He knew how badly Garen wanted to be a pilot. Especially a pilot of such a beautifully crafted starfighter.  
  
"Shut-up Reeft!" Garen yelled back. He wasn't angry, just a bit annoyed. "I'm sure they're making one just for me. One that's much better than this piece of junk."  
  
"I'm sure they are," Reeft teased again, his attention now towards the surface of the planet that they would soon hit if someone weren't to guide the ship in its landing. "Have you noticed that we are about to hit the planet's surface? You do not wish to crash Obi-Wan's new ship, do you?"  
  
"Force! What am I doing?" Garen roared. He turned off the auto-pilot and piloted the ship himself. He was annoyed and felt stupid at the same time. Reeft tried to conceal his chuckle, but Garen heard it. In his head he yelled at himself for letting such a small thing get to him. "Whatever... I'm landing in that clearing surrounded by forests. Hang on." Trying to show off, Garen tried to land the ship with a strange maneuvering technique.   
  
Reeft was far from impressed. He had to admit, no matter how much Obi-Wan hated flying, his light haired friend could have still made a far better landing than the childish Jedi who sat in the pilot's seat. He wondered how an intelligent being such as he could ever be seen associating with one such as Garen. He knew the answer to that question and it was an easy one. Garen was possibly the most adventurous person in the whole academy, always getting himself into trouble and always finding a way to get out of it. He was lighthearted and very talkative at times and those were some characteristics that made Reeft's friendship with him stronger throughout the years.  
  
  
Garen landed the tiny spacecraft on a small patch of grass in the clearing. Still inside the safety of the ship, the two Jedi Padawans looked around their surroundings, searching for any possible threat. Sensing no danger, the two left the ship.  
  
There was an unmistakable scent in the air. It smelled of burnt wood, possibly from a campfire. Reeft used his nose to track the source of the smell and used the force to guide his footsteps. "Garen follow me," he directed. "We must find that campsite. I sense a familiar presence there." Garen obediently followed, though a bit annoyed at the other for giving orders.   
  
Reeft's nose, with a little help from the force and his feet, led the two into another smaller clearing in the forest. In the center of it there lie a campfire, freshly used. That was not enough to give them any clue of who may have been using it and so the two searched the surrounding area.   
  
"Look over here," Garen called out to Reeft. Garen had spotted some used emergency equipment, used for treating small cuts, scrapes or bruises on the floor. Garen knelt down to examine the objects. "This stuff's from the Jedi temple."   
  
Reeft knelt down beside his friend and carefully picked up one of the objects. "Only Jedi would use such material." He got up, looking to see if anything else could be found. His eyes wandered through the forests around him. He found nothing else.  
  
"This means that they must be nearby." Garen noticed a shimmering blue on the ground. "This must be a piece of Bant's hair!" he exclaimed as he got up and showed the piece to Reeft.   
  
Reeft closed his eyes, searching for his friends' force signature. "I can sense them nearby," he said, opening his eyes. "Come. Make haste and follow me."  
  
Garen felt the need to defy Reeft. "Who put him in charge of this mission anyway?" he thought silently to himself. "After all this was MY IDEA!"  
  
Reeft could sense Garen's feelings, but ignored them and slowly walked towards the endless forest ahead. Both Jedi were unaware of the danger that was soon to come. But wherever there were Jedi there would always be trouble lurking nearby. 


End file.
